


Always Sorry My Love

by blame_la_musique



Category: Vromance | 브로맨스
Genre: Angst, But not really at all, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, WE NEED MORE VROMANCE FICS, get on it people, just a bit though, stubborn ass characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blame_la_musique/pseuds/blame_la_musique
Summary: They don't deserve each other.
or
Chandong and Hyunkyu are being silly little heartbroken idiots.





	1. You Waited For Me My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1175033/
> 
> This is my first fanfic btw, so sorry for any mistakes or general suckiness...
> 
> Enjoy (:

Chandong listlessly drags his fingers across the strings of his guitar. For the past 3 hours and 21 minutes he has sat in the small practice room alone contemplating where everything had gone wrong. It seems so cliche, his situation, and he doesn’t know why he is so surprised, since his life was a cliche in itself. He was the pretty boy who played guitar and didn’t say much and everyone loved. So of course he would be drawn to someone completely different to himself. Someone with a face that was unconventionally beautiful, bordering on strange in some people’s minds. A person who always brought a smile to his face and commanded the stage the second they stepped onto it. Who had enough confidence that they could simply imbue the feeling into others when they were lacking just that. Someone who was perfect, at least in Chandong’s eyes.

Chandong does not deserve Park Hyunkyu.

He’d never really thought he had a chance, from the very moment he had first saw him in action, but at some point he had become hopeful. Hopeful that maybe those smiles in his direction were different from the ones that he sent to everyone else. That maybe those intense stares and soft almost unconscious strokes through his hair and down his face and nervous giggles whenever they made eye contact meant something.

They meant nothing.

Hyunkyu was a jokester. Almost to the point of being a tease. It was his nature. He flirted to get a rise out of people, to make them uncomfortable, and everyone knew this. Naturally the man never noticed the barely masked pleasure beneath Chandong’s shudders when his fingers dragged down his spine, mistaking it for disgust or general discomfort. The way Chandong hid his smile whenever the playful flirting started had always been mistaken as an attempt to ignore his presence completely. And the impulsively violent shove Chandong gave him when he revealed he was secretly seeing someone on the weekends was misinterpreted, instead of jealousy, as anger for endangering the groups steady debut so early on.

Chandong doesn’t need Park Hyunkyu.

He doesn’t need him. He stands up and brushes out the wrinkles in his shirt and wipes his damp eyes (when did he start crying?) and walks out of the practice room. This immediately reveals itself to be a big mistake. Through the doorway and across the large opening he can see Park Hyunkyu through the glass of the entrance, tears rolling down his face, eyes trained on a girl as she struts away as if nothing has happened. Chandong stands and stares as the beautiful man slowly falls apart, and despite his best efforts he slowly feels himself falling apart as well. His mind is screaming at him to run as Hyunkyu seems to turn in slow motion with his gaze lowered, in a last ditch attempt to compose himself. With a hand on the doorknob he finally raises his eyes only to meet the blank stare of his long-time companion. At this, the dam breaks, and he is no longer the happy composed man Chandong has always admired on stage. The change pierces his softening heart, the pain of seeing a strong man sink to the ground alone with sobs wracking his body shaking him so much that he almost approaches. He wants to help. He wants to comfort.

He walks away.

Park Hyunkyu watches the back of Lee Chandong as he shuffles away as if nothing had happened. He watches as for the second time today someone carelessly leaves him in a time of need. He sobs on the ground just outside the door for what seems like forever, and doesn’t rise until Hyunseok arrives for their daily practice. His heart is with Chandong. Chandong who had looked so broken for weeks ever since their disagreement. Who still continued to be there even though Hyunkyu actively refused to acknowledge the boy's feelings toward him. Chandong who had finally had enough. The sobbing had stopped, but tears still streamed down his face as he stepped into the practice room. Chandong wasn’t there. It was no surprise.

Hyunkyu doesn’t deserve Lee Chandong.


	2. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

Chandong was back. After almost a week of skillfully ignoring and avoiding Hyunkyu, he was back and Hyunkyu didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified when Chandong casually strolled into the practice room with an easy smile spread across his face.

He was neither.

Chandong beelined his way to where Hyunseok sat talking the Janghyun on the other side of the room, seeming to completely miss the fact fact that Hyunkyu was leaning against the doorframe to the entrance. At a loss for words, he let his mouth hang open as Chandong easily snaked his arms around Hyunseok’s waist, startling the boy for just a second before he relaxed into the embrace. 

Well then.

Hyunkyu felt as if he was experiencing some incredibly intimate moment between the two even though the action was nothing too new. He understood anyway. Chandong was mad, right? He was mad at Hyunkyu and wanted to punish him by pretending he didn’t exist. Not wanting to be the victim of these childish games, he turned to quickly and quietly make his exit through the open door.

“Hey, where ya going?” called a familiar voice, just as his left foot crossed the threshold.

He turned back to find a familiar smile pointed in his direction, a familiar hand waving him over to the conversation that continued on. Chandong was smiling at him? But he was mad. Did this make sense? Hyunkyu cautiously walked across the room, not sure if this was some elaborate trap designed to make him feel like an even worse person than he did already, or a genuine invitation. As soon as reached the other side of the room, the friendly smile was once again directed at him, banishing any negative thoughts from his head.

Chandong...wasn’t mad?

Easily slipping into the conversation, he soon finds himself relaxing on the floor with Chandong right next to him, everything feeling comfortable and right once again. His best friend was talking to him again, joking with him again, and they never had to talk about their past conflict again. Until Janghyun says something particularly funny and he suddenly has giggling Chandong sprawled across his lap, simultaneously apologizing for the intrusion and gasping for air as the laughs wrack his body.

Hyunkyu is dying.

Fine. He likes Chandong. He’s fairly sure Chandong likes him (or at least he did). And, yeah, maybe it wasn’t in his best interests to force himself to become dependent on a girl that was decidedly not Chandong just out of blatant stubbornness. Maybe it wasn’t in his best interests to repeatedly break the kids heart by flirting and never following through. It was certainly not in either of their best interests to continue in this game of cat and mouse, cause someone always ends up hurt. 

Hyunkyu doesn’t care about best interests.

He’s selfish. Selfish and scared and worried. Scared that the whole thing will go down in flames, that this isn’t what he thinks it is. Worried that Chandong will come out the side broken and jaded. It’s stupid and a cliche, but he wants to protect the kid from whatever comes next. He wants to protect himself from losing control of the feelings he had always had a hold on. 

“Hey,” whispers a soft voice far too close in proximity to his ear. “Can I talk to you real quick? In private?”

Hyunkyu knows he should probably say no and escape as soon as possible, but he feels his head betray him in a nod almost immediately. Chandong’s hand fits into his own easily as he feels himself being pulled up off the floor and partially dragged out the door into the hallway. The smile is still there, on Chandong’s face, but now it has an element of something else that Hyunkyu can’t quite identify. He looks tired, as he gazes at the floor awkwardly before finally opening his mouth to speak.

Hyunkyu beats him to it.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” he blurts out, his brain to mouth filter clearly not doing it’s job. “I’m sorry, you wanted to say something, I shouldn’t have… Go ahead.”  
Chandong assures him with a somewhat shocked look on his face that he isn’t mad at all and that he’d been just about to ask the same thing. Hyunkyu wants to say something cheesy along the lines of “I could never be mad at your gorgeous face and even I could it would last for about 5 seconds before i gave up” and then take his face in his hands and kiss him like no one was watching.

He did neither of these things.

Instead he responds with a simple ‘nah’ and slings his arm around his best friend’s shoulders, walking back into the practice room to hang out another hour or so before they actually had to practice. He admired how Chandong’s face had lit up with relief the second he had assured him that there was no bad blood between the two of them, and how his smile had seemed just a little more happy than before. He told himself that this was good, that he and Chandong were meant to be friends and nothing else and that he had made the right decision. He had made the the decision, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Oh, Hyunkyu…
> 
> Sorry you guys I dunno how long this story is going to be but I feel like the next chapter will be one of the last. I feel like this chapter is nowhere near as good (or angsty lol) as the first one, which may be a result of my inability to write more than a one-shot or maybe because it has been raining all day and I’m going to fall asleep...
> 
> Anyway, title inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PK2CaGgdqWo
> 
> I love their voices so much I’m gonna die!! Thanks so much for reading, tell me how I’m doing if you can, and have a wonderful day!
> 
> I love you my fellow *insert fandom name here*!!!


	3. I Can’t Go On If It’s Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunkyu really needs to stop getting himself into these situations...

Okay.

 

Okay. This is fine, there’s no need to panic. No need at all. Except he is panicking. Park Hyunkyu is panicking so hard. 

 

How does he get himself into these situations?

 

Well this time he supposes he has an answer to that question. This time it was quite a simple string of cause and effect. He had heard sounds of distress from Chandong and Janghyun’s room in the middle of the night on his way to bed, and (purely out of strictly platonic curiosity) found himself cracking the door open to figure out what the problem was. Janghyun wasn’t in the room, which was hardly surprising; tomorrow morning he’d probably come crawling out of whatever pantry or closet or bathroom he’d fallen asleep in this time. The room was essentially just for Chandong at this point. Speaking of Chandong, Hyunkyu thoughts focus back on the reason he had opened the door in the first place. Tangled up in his sheets and laying sideways on his too small twin bed, it’s a wonder the man hasn’t fallen yet. Hyunkyu smiles at the sight, until another whimper of something that sounds almost like pain floats across the room. Suddenly, despite all logic warning him against it, he feels compelled to cross the cold hardwood floor to get a closer look. Well aware of the slight creepiness of his actions, Hyunkyu edges closer toward the sleeping form, promising himself he’ll stay out of arm’s reach, just to give him some space. 

 

So of course Hyunkyu finds himself only centimeters away from Chandong’s face.

 

He admires just how pretty the features of Chandong’s face are up close, fatigue allowing him to be sucked into the beauty and warmth of the other man’s tensed body. He attempts to will himself to get up and leave, as the whimpering has officially stopped, but he finds himself glued in place. He watches as Chandong’s chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale, pleasantly warm breath ghosting over his soft looking lips. The worry lines that tightened his face only moments before Hyunkyu placed himself next to him had disappeared, and now he looked perfectly serene, perfectly angelic. Chandong was beautiful, mesmerizing even, so you really couldn’t blame Hyunkyu for what happened next. He was tired and cold, and Chandong was beautiful and warm, and so clearly the only logical solution was to let his head fall just a little bit more, just enough that his head was resting comfortably on the younger man’s chest. He felt his eyes droop, and then close, darkness and a cloud of content surrounding his subconscious.

 

Hyunkyu was sure he wasn’t going to regret this later.

 

What feels like five minutes later, he opens his eyes abruptly, ultra-aware of the thin yet strong arms somehow roped around his torso in the middle of the night. His heart begins beating faster and faster as the gravity of the situation sets in. There was no way to escape, not without waking up Chandong. And if he woke up Chandong, then he’d have to explain exactly what was going on here, which was something he wasn’t sure he could answer at this point in time. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Hence the panicking. 

 

Feeling more imprisoned in the pleasurably tight embrace of Chandong’s arms as every second passes, Hyunkyu feels his breathing picking up. He’s soon gasping for air in an extremely over dramatic manner that his sleep deprived mind does nothing to quell, and squirming in a way that is in no way unnoticeable. Which was probably why, by the time he calms himself down and stills his body for the most part, he finds himself staring into the slightly tired but mostly alarmed eyes of Lee Chandong himself.

 

Hyunkyu really needs to stop getting himself in these situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random characterization alert!! I somehow put a little bit of myself into Janghyun in this chapter (oops), cause I needed a way to have him not in the room, so I just had him sleeping in a small enclosed place somewhere in the dorm like lord knows I do all the time. Weird, I know, but you should try it sometime it’s great.
> 
> Chapter title from She by Vromance (so says popgasa)  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MICKDtMUm34   
> English Lyrics: https://popgasa.com/2016/07/14/vromance-she-%EC%97%AC%EC%9E%90-%EC%82%AC%EB%9E%8C-%EC%B9%9C%EA%B5%AC/
> 
>  
> 
> I love you my fellow *insert fandom name here*!!!


	4. I'm Not Going To Be Controlled By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another bad decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Inspiration from SelFISH (Fishing Management) by Vromance  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTWwxRsI-K0  
> English Translation: https://popgasa.com/2016/09/13/vromance-fishing-management-%EC%96%B4%EC%9E%A5%EA%B4%80%EB%A6%AC/
> 
> Sorry about the extended cliffhanger of sorts... I'm working on it (:

Silence.

 

That's all.

 

No violent shove. No screams of confusion. No “what the hell is wrong with you’s”. 

 

Nothing.

 

Hyunkyu isn’t sure what to do. What exactly was the protocol for waking up after an unauthorized nap on your sleeping best friend's chest? Had he crossed the line? Who spoke first? Should they speak at all? Questions flooded his mind as Chandong’s eyes continued to intensely bore into his own. The boy seems frozen in shock, staring endlessly as if scared a single blink would make the whole thing disappear. In fact, he hasn’t moved an inch, not even when Hyunkyu once again attempts to free himself from his arms. He stares and stares and Hyunkyu finds his gaze impossible to look away from, watching as his blank eyes soften into a look of contemplation, of wonder. 

 

Hyunkyu wants nothing more than to kiss him.

 

And so he does. He kisses him softly, soft enough that he can blame the boy’s subconscious later, soft enough to claim innocence the second he inevitably regrets this moment. He kisses him, loving every moment, but hating himself. He smiles against the younger boy’s lips, reveling in the small gasp that escapes at first contact and the way he is suddenly unable to stay still, squirming beneath Hyunkyu’s touch on his waist and under his chin. There are no fireworks, not really, only warmth and melting and perfectly temporary happiness. He forces himself to pull away, opening his eyes to see Chandong’s eyes still shut tight, his lips slightly parted in a smile. Hyunkyu waits for him to open them, to call him out on this game he’s playing, but it never happens. Once again, he doesn’t move, but now his arms are no longer holding Hyunkyu against him. He’s free. He can move. Yet there’s nothing he wants more than to curl up in the bed next to Chandong and let his mind drift off into content sleep once again. And so...

 

He doesn’t.

 

He leaves. Hyunkyu leaves because it’s the best decision for everyone. Its best to leave Chandong to believe it was all just a dream, and convince his own mind that maybe it really was just a figment of the imagination. Its the right thing to do. At least this is what he tells himself with each heavy step he takes back toward his room. What he tells himself as sleep once again begins to consume his mind, only this time in the temptation free safety of his own bed. He repeats it to himself over and over until the very moment before his brain gives way to unconsciousness. Only in that split second does he allow the gravity of what he’s done drown him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVSGqA02bnU cause i mean look at them.
> 
> Ok people. There is literally no Vromance fanfiction and we all know it's not a real fandom until you ship everyone together and write angsty stories about it. You’re welcome my fellow Vromantics/VroomVrooms/ Vromancers/*fandom name*. We are now official!
> 
> Lol but seriously tell me how you liked the story, I’m actually using this to practice my writing skills so I’d appreciate any constructive feedback anyone wants to throw my way. Sorry if they seem out of character, but its so early on that I don’t really know their character too well and this is angst so they’re already all sad and stuff so yeah sorry. (I TRIED LET ME LIVE)
> 
> ...K thx bye! (I suck at conclusions)
> 
> P.S. Title Taken from Vromance’s Old/Longtime Lovers (오래된 연인들)  
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuOwTxHvFis


End file.
